


The Good Ones Die (or Break Things)

by arcaneScribbler



Series: (Un)Natural Science [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Horror, Eldritch, Experimentation, Gen, Lovecraft meets Portalesque AU, Mind Control, Mutation, Nira is terrible at tagging, Supernatural Elements, origin story thing, sorry will try to explain things better later, torture mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaneScribbler/pseuds/arcaneScribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is DAVIS MARJORIE STRIDER and you have recently started a new job. At first, you thought you'd been lucky. It pays well, <em>amazingly</em> well for a starting position, and isn't it normal for megacorporations to have secrets? You weren't lucky. You were a sap. This is too much. </p>
<p>You may have your vices, but your morality scale isn't <em>that</em> far gone. You don't care what your lengthy contract said, you did not sign up to torture children. So what to do on a remote island in the Pacific where atrocities abound?</p>
<p>Make like an action movie and blow shit up, obviously.</p>
<p><strong>~~~~~></strong><br/> <br/>You are EXPERIMENT #3141145, AQUATIC ADAPTATIONS, and YOU ARE NOT A PERSON. (Your newest caretaker treats you like one, though, not that you'd know that. He and that woman are the only ones who ever have.)</p>
<p>Today started like any other day, and an EXPERIMENT like you has no reason to know the date, but it is in many ways THE FIRST DAY OF YOUR LIFE.</p>
<p>What will you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Ones Die (or Break Things)

_Why did you take this job?_

It's a question you ask yourself every day.

Understandable, when the list of everyday encounters at your workplace include:

1: A scary, seemingly mindless several-ton hunk of wasp-human-robot body horror with a speaker for a voice and a camera replacing one eye that you pass every single day on your way in and out of the 'holding chambers' where the experiments live.

2: A small, aggressively protective black dog with no less than three mouths at any given time.

3: A large, impressively laid-back white dog with bullet-proof fur and a love of being set on fire.

4: The shy human-shaped thing(s?) that live(s?) with the dogs (you've only seen it (them?) once or twice, and it (they?) always hide).

5: A very smart, very gorgeous lady-falcon who you swear knows exactly what you're saying.

6: A tiny, tiny little mimic with a base humanoid shape, like, total Tom Thumb shit going down here, who decided to bite your finger the first time you had to handle him and latched on like a lamprey for the exact length of time necessary for his eyes to turn as red as your own.

7: Your batshit crazy female co-worker.

8: The boy with blank eyes. Apparently you'll be observing a 'performance evaluation' today; finally gonna find out what makes him strange other than the whole silent doll deal.

~~~~~>

Jesus Mary Joseph fucking Jimmy.

That was... That was _horrifying._

_Why did you take this job?!_

You can't... this is _sick._

He really is human. He bleeds. (He learns, quickly and efficiently.) He feels pain. (He responds to kindness.) You saw it. (You taught him how to fistbump, and he remembered ever since. All you need to do is raise your hand and he’ll meet you in the middle, just like you told him.)

He's just a kid. And they want you to...

No.

_No._

You quit.

...No. You won't quit. You'll do one better.

And you know just the girl to ask.

~~~~~>

_"Get out of here, kiddo. You're free now. This... this ain't an order. Not really. It's more like... a request. Run. Don't stop. Swim. Get away. And find my little bro. His name's Derrick, and sometimes he wears these dark glasses like mine, 'cept they're triangles. I sent him a letter; he knows everything. Here, remember this info; you can use it to find him..."_

(...What is... 'free?')

(...What is... 'request'?)

(...What cause... this... 'shaking'?)

( _Run._ )

(...run. run run run RUN.)

**_"STOP!"_ **

(Order... heard. Priority? Clearance? Clearance higher than—)

( _You're free now._ )

(Priority... .......)

(.........)

"......"

_**"I SAID STOP, EXPERIMENT! I ORDER YOU TO STOP AND SUBMIT TO DETAINMENT!"** _

( _Don't stop._ )

"....n..."

(Don't... stop. ...free now.)

"......nnnn..."

**_"What?"_ **

**_"It- It SPOKE!"_ **

**_"Must've been a fluke."_ **

**_"Damn, it finally stopped. Can't believe we had to go this far."_ **

**_"It took being surrounded for it to stop running..."_ **

**_"That traitor must have scrambled its orders somehow."_ **

**_"Come along now, Experiment. Time to return to your cell."_ **

(No.)

"....Nnnn...o."

_**"What?"** _

"NO."

( **They** taught... use these. Stab. Strangle.)

(...?!)

(...Hurts...! Hurtshurtshurts! Sleepy...)

(......)

( _Run._ )

_**(~aoyyar pmr...~)** _

(...?)

_**(~Domh.~)** _

"..."

**_"Damn defective little...!"_ **

**_"It's finally down."_ **

**_"Wait, what's it doing?!"_ **

(...li...ttle one...)

(...si...ng.)

(...sing...)

(...SING.)

~~~~~>

(falling.)

(red cloud.)

(so... tired...)

( _Run. Swim. Get away._ )

(...can't...)

(...sink...ing.)

(...sinking... ...do...wn...)

~~~~~>

The child is too drained to even float. To drift. Instead, he sinks...

A predator approaches.

Something else reaches the child first.

**_Little one..._ **

**_Those worthless creatures left you empty._ **

**_Please..._ **

**_Let me change that._ **

~~~~~>

(...!)

(...wh...)

(...vi...brations... ...sound...)

(...a... ...s...ong...?)

(...it's... s...o...)

......

...i...t... ...i...s...

...w...h...a...t...?

...y...o...u...

_...y...o...u...?_

...w...h...a...t... ...i...s...?

...y... ...y...o...u...

...so... ...ti...re...d...

.......

~~~~~>

Days later, an accident was reported to have destroyed a clean energy testing facility in the Pacific Ocean. So far, no survivors. A young man living along the coast receives a letter.

Weeks later, a blond-haired boy draped in tattered rags washes up on shore in the middle of the night. He arrives at a small apartment complex in the nearby city just before dawn.

He chooses a number. Heads in and up. Knocks on the door.

A young man answers it. 


End file.
